


Salvation and damnation all in one

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Steve has known the reader ever since she interviewed him a few years ago for her college newspaper. Now she’s a sophomore in college and looking to blow off some steam, so why not spend the summer living with him and Sam? Maybe then Steve could finally fix how you left  things off a year ago after a night of longing glances, lingering touches, and drunken confessions. Throw in the latest transfer to his unit, James Buchanan Barnes, and Steve is even more convinced that you two need to be more than just friends...and that maybe that includes Bucky too.





	Salvation and damnation all in one

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly spent like way too long on this fic so PLEASE let me know what you think of it! I honestly fell in love with the version of Steve and Bucky I wrote here tbh. P.s get ready for some killer smut haha thanks for reading babes!

“Steve” you yell excitedly. As soon as the words leave your lips about twenty heads snap your way and all eyes are on you. You sure as hell had forgotten your surroundings, and this was a dangerous place to forget. 

Immediately you drop your bag and put your hands up. You’re hoping this clear act of innocence will get the entire precinct to lower their weapons. Luckily enough Steve is fast, he is the Captain after all, and he swiftly takes charge. 

“Weapons down everyone, this one’s with me”

Within seconds each and every cop returns their weapons to their holsters and you let out a huge sigh of relief.  _ Great first impression. _ Sheepishly you joke, “I was just testing their reflexes..?”

“I hope whatever is in here isn’t fragile” Steve says while picking your bag off the ground. 

“I left your masculinity at home” you retort.

While Steve rolls his eyes, one of the other cops begins to laugh. A cute one at that. He’s sat at a desk adjacent to where you and Steve are standing. He has black hair, the kind that looks so soft it makes you want to run your fingers through it, light eyes, painfully pink lips, and a little more cushion for the pushin. 

That doesn’t change anything for you though, he’s still insanely attractive.  _ Besides, the thicker the thighs the better the ride.  _

You smile in his direction making him blush. Little does he know, his rosy cheeks make you like him even more. Steve hands you back your bag, “So did you come here just to terrorise my precinct or are you going to hug me?”

It has been more than a year since you’ve seen Steve last, and a lot has happened since then. He’s been promoted to Captain, gotten a new transfer and trained him to become Sergeant, moved into a new apartment with his best friend -whom you’ve come to know and love- Sam, and invited you to spend your summer break with them both. 

Still, despite all these changes, he still has his devilish good looks.  _ Rather, some things never change. _ The man has a smile that can make anyone fall to their knees, and he’s looking at you right now with it. Maybe how you both left things still lingers in his mind too. 

“I came to hug first, and terrorise second.”

That earns another laugh from your new found crush. After shaking his head, and being reminded of how much you love to tease, Steve pulls you into his arms. You didn’t think it was possible, but he’s gotten even stronger now. Any second longer and he will’ve popped you like a balloon. 

“Where’s Sam?” you ask after being let out of the death grip. It’s hard to believe that before Steve had beaten his child-hood illness he was once like 1⁄5 of his current size and weight. Steve frowns, “Out on duty, but there  _ is _ someone I’d like you to meet (y/n).”

With a smile on his face once again Steve motions to the very desk the dark haired, blue-eyed, dreamboat sits at. Steve turns back to you, “This is Bucky. Former transfer, now phenomenal Sergeant. And the only man who can give Sam a taste of his own medicine.” 

Slowly Bucky turns around in his chair before getting up to shake your hand.  _ Such a gentleman.  _ He’s making this really hard for you _ . _ You can tell that his gaze wants to linger, it’s so evident in his eyes and clenched jaw, but he’s doing his best to resist his urges. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you (y/n). Steve’s always going on about ya.”

“You’re too sweet. Will I see you at the party tomorrow night?”

You can feel Steve smirking while watching you interacting with Bucky. He knows that while your words may seem innocent, they’re anything but. When and if Steve is lucky, you talk to him like that.  _ But that was before. _

Steve interjectes, “See, I was just trying to talk him into it, but he wasn’t listening to me. Maybe you could help convince him?”. With Bucky’s eyes no longer on him Steve winks in your direction. No matter how much time passes you two can still read each other's minds. 

“What if I promise to save a dance for you?” you say with a pleading look. 

As the heat rises to Bucky’s cheeks it’s clear what kind of dance he wants, and it’s not the kind that leaves enough room for jesus. Both you and Steve are betting money that Bucky’s mind is flooded with images of your body grinding up against his.  _ It’s not a bad thought.  _

“Come on you’re not gonna make a girl beg are you?”

Steve wants to scream, this is your best work yet. He knows that right now without a doubt Bucky is doing everything he can to not explode in his pants. There’s no way in hell what you just said wasn’t laced with desire and dirty second meanings. Steve loves teasing Bucky more than anything, so he’s excited to see you do it too. 

“I’ll go...” Bucky says while trying to mask his eagerness. He’s trying to play things cool right now and not act as if once he’s alone he’s going to get off to the thought of you.  _ He can take an early break right? _

You grin mischievously, “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow night then.” Bucky nods his head, your sultry tone too much for him to try and even come up with something to say. He’s half convinced that if he opens his mouth he’s gonna tell you he loves you. 

Steve smirks, you have Bucky so pent up right now it's almost hilarious. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an extra pair of house keys, “See I knew you’d wanna make him come-” Steve pauses for dramatic effect to make sure his innuendo is picked up on then adds, “Here’s your set of keys. I’ll be home in an hour or two and...Bucky when are you gonna get off again?”

Steve does his best to keep a straight face while asking. He knows it’s probably the second he finally leaves him alone. From the look in Bucky’s eyes the poor man looks like he’s gonna burst any second now. Through gritted teeth Bucky answers, “I’ll be home around 10 tonight.” 

Steve pretends to suddenly remember, “Oh right! You’re gonna get off later tonight.” 

Not wanting to miss your moment you add, “Hope it’s not too painful of a night for you until you get off. Just think about that dance you promised me, bet that’ll make time fly. Bye boys, have fun.” You end your sentence with a wink before leaving the precinct and heading towards your new home. Steve wants to high-five you, or hell even kiss the ground you walk on, for playing along with him so beautifully. 

“I am going to unlawfully discharge my weapon in your face!” 

“That’s a shame, I think (y/n) wants you to do that on her face.” 

“Steve!” 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. It's just nice to see you all blushy because someone likes you...”

“She doesn’t like me like that...”

“What are we five? I’ve known (y/n) for years now so I know when she likes someone Buck. And she really likes you!”

“Then I’m gonna be fucked...” 

“Hopefully.” 

Bucky’s annoyance wavers as he revels in the feeling of having someone want him. Especially someone as beautiful and cunning as you. Given how low his confidence has been lately, there was a while there that he’d convinced himself no one like you would ever want someone like him. 

He knows he has a heart of gold, and a ressilant brain, but his body doesn’t look like what he constantly sees in the media. Bucky has a chubby stomach, and thick thighs. They’re perfect for sitting on, but still somewhat bigger than most. He’s not some adonis with a six-pack, chiseled jaw, and arms so big that they look like they could lift a car. 

He’s just working on telling himself that none of that matters. He doesn’t think less of people who don’t live up to media portrayals, so he shouldn’t think less of himself for doing the same. It's just a lot easier to do when a young, incredibly attractive, funny, woman like yourself shows interest in him. Afterall, Steve is the closest thing to a modern day adonis but you still decided to flirt with Bucky instead.  _ And Bucky knows it’s damn hard not to want to flirt with Steve.  _

  
  


“You’re a punk.” Bucky tells Steve with a grin from ear to ear. It’s hard to be mad at the man who just brought a damn near angel, with clear devilish intentions, into your life. Well, truthfully speaking, it’s hard for Bucky to ever be mad at Steve. Over these past few months Bucky’s formed an enormous crush on Steve.  _ Poor boy. _ Steve pats Bucky’s shoulder, “Mhm lets see what you call me once (y/n)’s done with you..if you’ll even be able to speak...”.

Bucky’s face is a deep shade of red again, much to Steve’s enjoyment. It’s a lot for Bucky to have Steve talking about such sexual and forward things, it makes his mind drift towards dirty places. It’s only until Bucky is alone at his desk again that he feels himself coming back down to earth. He tries to stop his mind from flooding with thoughts of you, but it's useless. 

He’s failing miserably. He replays your interaction in his mind over and over. The way you looked at him like he was a river and water hadn’t touched your lips in days, like you were just dying to drink him down. It was utterly sinful. Obscene. Magical.  _ Please do it again.  _

The thought of dancing with you sends a delicious shiver down his spine. If your gaze is enough to make him melt he can only imagine what dancing with you would be like. Suddenly he feels like tomorrow night is a lifetime away. Bucky tells himself that he’d sell his soul to make tomorrow night  _ now _ . 

AND how can he forget Steve? It was innuendo after innuendo with him tonight! His mind is ping-ponging between thoughts of you and thoughts of Steve. Finishing this shift is going to be hard. For multiple reasons.  _ He can take that break now, right? _

_ \---- _

“So I hear someone has their eyes on Barnes?” Sam says while joining you and Steve on the couch. It’s your first official night in the house and you’re celebrating it with your own little family get together. With a smirk Sam hands you a beer, and with a smirk just as big you kindly take it from him.  _ There’s no shame in your game.  _

“Hopefully that's not all I’ll have on him...”

“Damn, you really like him!”

“There’s just something about him...”

“He’s a hell of a good guy, that’s what it is.”

“Awe Sam, you must really like him!”

Sam grins in response, but you can tell by his eyes that he really does think Barnes is a great guy. He takes another sip of his beer, “Afraid of a little competition (y/n)?” As always, he causes the room to erupt in laughter. Steve shakes his head and pleads, “As much as I love both you and Buck, please don’t put that image in my head.”

“Picture me instead, it’ll help” you tease. The thought of you and Bucky like  _ that _ happily fills your mind. Once again,  _ it’s a damn good thought. _ Given the look in his eyes, Steve seems to agree. “I can see Buck blushing from here,” Steve says with a playful grin. Steve’s very own sixth sense: knowing when Bucky is flustered. It helps of course when Steve spends 75% of his time making Bucky flustered. 

“He’s cute when he does that...” you confess. 

“Hah, you have a genuine crush!” 

“What, did you think I just wanted to fuck him? How cold hearted!” 

“No, I know (y/n) (y/l/n) don’t hit it and quit it, but it’s just nice to hear you say that yourself. Barnes is a real sweet guy but he doesn’t get a lot of recognition for it. This will be good for him,  _ you’ll _ be good for him.” 

“You really think he’ll like me?” you ask as your confidence begins to fade for a moment or so. From how highly both Steve and Sam are speaking of Bucky, you’re starting to wonder if you’re good enough for him. From what they’re saying, Bucky is one of a kind and way too pure for this world. 

You watch as Sam and Steve exchange looks. Studying their faces you figure they’re shocked you’d even ask something like that. You knew it was just a stupid, insecurity fueld, question --you know your own self-worth-- but you just wanted to ask anyways. Sam holds your gaze, “Are you kiddin? Barnes is going to love your crazy ass like a dog loves peanut butter, or like how Steve here loves protein powder.” 

“Hmm that much? Looks like he’s going to propose by tomorrow night then.” 

Steve narrows his eyes in an attempt to look annoyed, but he’s only able to manage his mock-annoyance for a second or so. Sam’s jokes are just too good, he can never keep a straight face. Steve doesn’t mind though, given their line of work, it's good to have someone that always makes you laugh. 

“The minute you smiled at him (y/n) Buck was a goner. You’re real sweet, you know that doll.”

Steve’s gaze lingers as he brings his bottle to his lips, taking a slow and sinful sip. There’s something else to his words that make them more than just a friend complimenting a friend. They’re laced with lust, and doused in mock-innocence. 

  
  


Sam cuts through the tension, “Do I need to leave y’all alone for a moment?” You know what Steve’s answer is going to be so you beat him to it as quickly as you can. While locking eyes with Steve you say, “No” a moment before he says “Yes”. Sam lets out a loud groan in response. 

“I’m callin it a night” he adds before leaving the room and mumbling other things under his breath. You shake your head, but you’re still smiling. The way Steve is looking at you right now has you feeling butterflies. It’s a look that always leads to trouble.  _ Thankfully.  _

Steve places down his now empty beer and gives you his full and undivided attention. It's almost too much for you as he’s doing little to mask his own desire. You’ve always been able to read his mind, now more than ever. You lick your lips, “Steve, what are you doing?”

“Thought we could pick things up where we left off doll, any complaints?”

“And where did we leave them off?”

“We kissed, both got too scared to do anything about it, and you went off to college again.”

“You kissed me because Nat made us play spin the-” 

“Nat made us play spin the bottle so I could finally kiss you.” 

The last time you’d seen Steve was a party at Clint and Nat’s house. Clint owned the bar you all frequented, Mel’s, and Nat was the best undercover agent the precinct had ever seen. Maybe the entire district. The two became an infamous duo, who despite no actual feelings towards one another, were the closest thing to an old married couple any of you had known. 

The night was heading towards it’s normal level of debauchery until Nat decided you all needed to play a game of spin the bottle to step things up a bit. You’d thought she just wanted things to be a little more risky, which for her of course meant more fun, but now Steve was telling you she did it as a favor.  _ For him.  _

“What? How did she?” 

“Promised I wouldn’t tell doll, you know how Nat likes to keep her secrets.”

“But what about everything with Bucky?”

“None of that has to change. I like Barnes, I like you, I like the thought of all three of us.”

“All three of us?” 

Is he seriously suggesting a threesome? Or is your brain way too deep in the gutter for redemption and he just means friends. But then why is he acting like this? Being so flirty? Encouraging you to flirt with Bucky? You thoughts begin to lose their innocence as you try to make sense of it all. 

“Mhm, from the look on your face right now I can tell you like it too.”

He’s not wrong. But that doesn’t mean you’re one hundred percent convinced. “Steve-” you warn. As much as the idea excites you, and strangely makes perfect sense, you don’t want to make any promises. 

“Think it over tonight doll, think long and hard, and tell me how you feel in the morning. I just figure you and Barnes are both too damn good to pass up, so why choose? Feels like the start of something _ real good _ to me.”

Steve looks you up and down once more, as obscenely as someone can look another person up and down, and then leaves the room. You can tell from the almost pep in his step that he’s real proud of himself. 

You have to give it to him though, the thought of you three together makes sense. Barnes is sweet, the kind of guy that takes his time to make sure you’re feeling just as good as he is, while Steve is more the type of guy that takes pleasure in knowing he has you right on the edge and begging. 

Together they’d be the perfect mix; sweet and salty, decadent and light, salvation and damnation. All in one. It’s all a girl could ever dream for.  _ Your mind is made up, and Steve’s going to like the answer.  _

  
  


“Hey Buck, you look ...nervous…”. Bucky feels Steve’s eyes look him up and down trying to asses the situation. It’s clear that Steve planned on complimenting Bucky, but after seeing the cloud of anxiety no doubt floating over Bucky’s head, stopped. Bucky urges Steve to take a seat; the quicker Steve sits the quicker they can get this over with. 

After his shift ended Bucky went to Mels, the best diner in the entire city and his second home. Classic hamburgers, waitstaff that feel like family, milkshakes, and apple pie.  _ The best diner in the entire city.  _

“I can’t do this.”

“Do what?”

There’s clear concern in Steve’s eyes and that makes everything harder for Bucky. He rushes to get the words out, “The party tomorrow night, (y/n), it’s just gonna end badly I know it.” Bucky’s earlier confidence is long gone and replaced with evil little voices in his head that tell him he’s not good enough. 

“Buck where is this coming from?”

“I know you say (y/n) likes me but-”

“But nothing Bucky. I’ve met a lot of people in this line of work and none of them are half the man you are. I know people in your past have made you feel like that’s not true, but it is. You’ve got a heart of gold, a good head on your shoulders, and you’re not too bad on the eyes either.”

Bucky knows his cheeks are probably bright red right now but he can’t help himself. It’s one thing to get praise from a friend, but Steve’s always kinda felt like more than that. From all the long nights they’ve pulled together there’s been some moments where things have crossed over from the world of friends to the world of...well... _ more _ . 

Steve’s never flat out admitted to having feelings for Bucky or anything, but he’s said it with his body language. Bucky’s trained in the art of body language, and so is Steve, so it’s almost like their own morse code. So each time Steve’s touch lingers, or his words become suggestive, and his gaze almost primal, Steve must know he’s doing it. He has too, he’s been trained too. And Steve is one hell of a cop. 

Still Bucky’s not ready to take that leap of faith yet, “I bet you say that to all the transfers.” He watches as Steve smirks, and then takes pride in being able to have that effect on him. Steve licks his lips, yet another suggestive tell, “Only the ones that look, act, and think like you. So, really only you.”

Bucky suddenly feels a lot better about his secret crush. Steve’s voice is lower as he says “only you”, it’s taken an almost carnal tone that sends shivers down Bucky’s spine. Suddenly Bucky feels like he can take on any challenge, “There aren’t any men like you either Steve, trust me I’ve looked.” 

Oh no, he didn’t mean to let that last part slip. He just got caught in the rush that is Steve Rogers, and now he’s gone and fucked it all up. Told too much, lit the line between friends and lovers on fire and made Steve chose which side he’d rather die engulfed in flames on.  _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _

“Hm, well now that you’ve found me what do you plan to do?”

Steve locks eyes with Bucky and drinks in every single second of his flustered and pent-up state, reveling in it like a lion in the hunt. Bucky doesn’t know what to say. His first reaction is to ask if he’s dreaming, but if he were their clothes would’ve already been long gone. Steve would have him bent over this table by now, and a whimpering and moaning mess, just the way Bucky likes it. 

With a troublesome grin Steve gets up from the table, “I’ll give you some time to work out all the  _ dirty _ little details of your grand-master plan and then tomorrow night you can surprise me. I just hope (y/n)’s included in all our fun. Night Buck, don’t work yourself too long and hard tonight, planning things, or else you’ll be no fun tomorrow.” 

Bucky has lost all ability to form words, sentences, and thoughts. His jaw hangs open as he watches Steve leave from the table. Fuck is Steve good. But Bucky already knew that...kinda. Well, it’s more that Bucky’s always guessed Steve was good. The type of guy that can have you worshipping at his feet. 

Which would be a turn off if Steve were also a jackass, but Steve’s a good guy. The best cop Bucky has ever known besides maybe Sam and Nat, but Steve’s on a whole other level of good intentions and pure motivations. 

Steve’s in this line of work to help the little guy.  _ I don’t like bullies Buck. Whether that’s corrupt cops and senators, people pushing drugs knowing how tough addiction is, those who think they’re above the law, or those who use it to hurt people.  _ That’s what Steve had told Bucky on his first day, and he never forgot. 

Bucky runs a hand through his hair as a smile tugs at his lips. Steve is a complete and utter tease, but he’s also an incredibly beautiful and kind-hearted man.  _ He can trust Steve.  _ And despite how crucial that may seem in their line of work, it’s also pretty uncommon. Most cops are in it for the power, not the moral obligation. So trust is big, huge, and enough to get Bucky to agree to Steve’s crazy proposal. 

Steve swipes an entire bottle of whiskey from the drinks table and makes his way towards the rooftop.  _ This party is a bust.  _ He hasn’t run into either you or Bucky yet, but he’s hoping he’ll find a certain bashful cop hiding out on the very secluded rooftop. Plus since Steve is the only one with a key to the rooftop, after locking the door, he can pretty much ensure privacy.  _ And then the fun can truly begin.  _

Low and behold not only is god real, but also suddenly making up for giving Steve the short end of the stick for the past 30 or so years, because not only is Bucky on the roof but so are you. This could not be more perfect. 

Steve locks the door behind him, not in some creepy predatory way, but in order to make sure you three can leave whenever you want but no one can enter suddenly and find you all in a very compromising position. Not like Steve would mind that though, in fact the thoughts already turning him on, but he has two very easily flustered possible lovers on his hands so it would be best to wait until the second date before public sex. 

“Well, well, well, my night just got a lot better.” 

He’s not lying though. Steve could care less about this party, the only thing on his mind is you and Bucky. The idea of being with you both has him the happiest he’s been in months. So, if anything, he’s underselling the excitement of seeing you both. 

“Oh really now?” Steve watches you tease. He can tell from your eyes that you’re currently a mixture of lust and aprension. No doubt still unsure of this whole thing, but for it or else you wouldn’t have showed up tonight.  _ You’re testing the waters. He can work with that.  _

“Normally the only person I see on this roof is Sam and his goddamn pigeons, so since neither of you are about to shit on my head or give me the bird flu, I’m just  _ thrilled _ to see you.” 

“Well, we make no promises” Bucky surprisingly jokes. It’s only a surprise because normally it takes a little warming up in order for Bucky to flirt, but apparently not tonight. Tonight Bucky has a new found edge, and Steve likes it. 

“I’d like it a lot better if you promised something more pleasurable.”

Steve decides to push the limits and see how you both react. It’s not like you’re all here tonight for the promise of some really mediocre beer and overplayed, overhyped, music. You’re here for Steve’s proposition. 

“And what would that be?”

Steve sees that glimmer in your eyes again as you ask him that. The one he saw when you kissed him that night during spin the bottle. God, it almost feels like a lifetime ago. This time he just hopes he can make it stay.  _ Make you stay.  _

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours doll.” 

You begin to laugh and Steve feels his chest tighten. Seeing you smile like that, and hearing you laugh -a pure and honest laugh-, makes him want you. He’d almost forgotten how magical it was to be around you. 

“Pass me that bottle and I just might,  _ doll _ .” 

With an amused smirk Steve hands you the bottle and tries his best to hide how turned on he is by watching you drink it straight. Not to mention you mocking his earlier tone and calling him doll. Fuck, he’s in for it tonight. 

“What about you Buck? Need some liquid courage before telling me all your secret fantasies?” 

He wants to make sure Bucky doesn’t feel neglected or overlooked. This only works if everyone feels seen and wanted.  _ And holy fuck does Steve want this to work _ . He feels better as he sees Bucky start to smile. 

“Shouldn’t a Captain lead by example?” 

“Calling me Captain? Is that one of yours or mine?” 

Steve watches as Bucky bites his inner cheek after having given himself away like that. You answer before either man can, “Both.” The boys laugh softly in response, you’re not wrong. It definitely turns both of them on. 

“Well since you’re so eager, why don’t you share with the class?” 

“Is that an order?” 

“Hmm only if I get to cuff you if you don’t comply.” 

“Please tell me the handcuffs are red and fuzzy.” 

“No they’re real, but I know you were hoping for that answer.” 

He can tell from the look on your face that he has you pinned. You roll your eyes at him but you bite your lip. So that basically means you’re annoyed with his ability to read you, and that you’re really more so annoyed at the fact that you still want him despite it. 

“Mhm Steve I bet I could wipe that cocky little grin off your face by letting Bucky put me in my place instead of you.” 

Steve does feel a little pang of jealousy, but the good kind. The kind that makes you want to have the other person a wanton and begging mess for you, not the “I’m feeling insecure and need to be violent in order to maintain my fragile ego” kind. 

“Oh really doll?”

He’s only pushing you further because it’s clear that Bucky really likes your idea, and Steve may be many things, but out of everything he is a people pleaser most. Especially when that means watching someone as sexy and adorable as Bucky dominate someone as beautiful and irresistible as you. 

“I bet it would drive you wild.”

“Only one way to find out. Right Buck?” 

“It would be nice to see him all pent up for once princess.” 

Steve does his best to bite back a grin. It’s like you and Bucky read his diary or something and decided to make his wildest dreams come true. The idea of you teasing him, by letting Bucky touch you and not him, turns him on.  _ Way on.  _

“Real fuckin nice...” Steve watches you say before pulling Bucky closer to you. The bottle is soon forgotten and instead you wrap your arms around Bucky’s neck. Your back now pressing against the medium height brick wall of the rooftop with the New York City skyline behind you. There’s no more hesitation or second guessing, you and Bucky have been dying to have the other in your arms. And now that you finally have each other right where you want, no more wasting time. 

Steve can feel his erection growing as he watches you and Bucky kiss. It’s a hot and heavy, open mouth, and tongues kind of kiss. The kind that makes your brain turns to mush and your insides feel like you’re on a rollercoaster. Seeing Bucky run his hands all over your body makes Steve almost dizzy with desire. 

You stop and turn your head to face Steve while Bucky continues to kiss your neck, “Is that a gun in your pants or are you enjoying the show Steve?” Steve’s jaw locks in response. You’re a bigger tease than he originally thought, and so is Bucky. Together you’re a deadly pair, but Steve knows soon enough he’ll get his revenge. 

“Come find out for yourself.” 

“Tempting offer, but I think I need to take care of Bucky first. He’s either carrying a shotgun or  _ very _ happy to see me.”

Steve’s jaw drops a little as he watches you move down to get on your knees. It’s not that he’s surprised by what you’re about to do, he’s surprised he really gets to see it outside of his dreams. He’s wondering if asking you to take him in your mouth too is the same thing as asking you to pinch him? 

Bucky’s voice is low, “Are you sure princess?”. You stop undoing his belt and smile up at him. With as reassuring of eyes as you can you tell Bucky, “I want you Bucky, as long as you want me too.” 

Bucky leans down and brushes the hair out of your face. It’s somehow loving and intimate despite the fact that it also means he gets a clearer view of you wrapping your lips around his cock. 

“Princess, I’ve wanted you from the second you walked into our precinct.” 

The moment becomes a little too heavy with emotion, so Steve watches you deflect. With a grin you tease, “Bet you even wanted me to suck your cock like this while Steve watches.” Bucky hums in response. Steve’s pretty sure that if Bucky tried to open his mouth and speak the only thing that would come out would be whimpers and moans.  _ How fucking adorable.  _

None of you have ever done something like this before, so navigating the paths of desire and true emotional connection are only normal. Steve knows you, Steve knows Bucky, and now you and Bucky know each other.  _ Intimately. _ There’s going to be moments where you all realize you care deeply for each other, and other moments were that realization scares you. It just comes with the territory. 

So with a new glow about him, after having realized all that, Steve decides to focus his attention back onto you and Bucky. The show unfolding before him is far too beautiful to turn away from. 

With that hum of approval you finish undoing Bucky’s belt and let his cock spring free. The feeling of the cool night air against his cock makes Bucky gasp. It’s the good kind of bad. Steve watches with baited breath as you slowly lick up Bucky’s shaft. 

After a moment or so you suck lightly on his tip, still teasing him, before fully taking him in your mouth. Steve can tell you’re enjoying every second of this. No doubt loving having Bucky wrapped around your finger, well more like his cock wrapped around your lips, but also enjoying teasing Steve in the process. 

_ Knowing that Steve’s watching, desperately wanting to join in but knowing he can't yet. He’s not allowed. Hasn’t earned it. Needs to be a good boy before he gets to know what it’s like to taste you and Bucky, to be at your mercy. Fuck Steve wants to explode already.  _

Your head bobs up and down as you take Bucky’s length in your mouth. And poor Bucky can’t seem to take his eyes off of you. He’s looking at you with the same shock and awe the first person to create fire must’ve looked at the first flame.

Bucky, ever the gentleman, tells you “princess that feels like pure heaven, but I know that ground don’t feel too good on your knees. Why don’t you let me take care of you for a lil?” Steve can’t believe how sweet Bucky is. Most men would’ve kept you on that cement floor until your knees bled. 

With a pout, and pop of your lips, you let Bucky’s thick cock out of your mouth. However, before getting up off your knees you place a few kisses on his soft belly. Steve can tell that’s you silently reminding Bucky that you want  _ all _ of him no matter what the evil voices in his head may say. 

“You’re too sweet Barnes” you confess with a big smile. 

Bucky blushes before leading you to the roof’s patio. Before you know it your laying down upon a soft grey couch as Bucky hovers above you. Steve’s sat in an adjacent chair, still watching you both and waiting for his cue. 

Your dress is hitched up as Bucky’s hands trail up your thighs. The night air is cold against your bare skin, and now, your newly on display panties. Steve watches you turn your head to the side as you breath hitches, the both of you locking eyes. 

“You look good doll.” Steve says in a low tone. He can feel himself building with anticipation as Bucky is seconds away from having your legs wrapped around his head, and diving in.  _ Lucky bastard.  _

Bucky wastes no time in taking off your panties and basking in the utter beauty of your naked womanhood. He licks his lips, “Bet she tastes just as good Steve.” He rushes to get the words out, eager to finally have you pressed against his lips. 

Your eyes close and Steve swears he sees your soul leave your body. Bucky is eating you out with the same enthusiasm, and utter joy, Steve’s seen him eat a Krispy Kreme donut. For all Bucky is concerned your glazed, with cinnamon sugar. 

Unable to resist the urge, due to the obscene noises leaving both yours and Buckys’ mouths, Steve starts to stroke his cock. It’s thick and warm in his hand as his eyes flicker back and forth from you and Bucky. 

It’s a pretty picture really; your back arched in pleasure as your hands grip Bucky’s hair, your hips begging to buck against him but his hands firmly holding you in place, tightly gripping your thighs and pulling you as close to his face as possible. Pretty, right? 

Steve lets it continue for what feels like long enough to him, could be five minutes could be thirty seconds -he’s too pent-up to have any sense of time-, before he decides he can’t wait any longer. His voice is almost a growl, “You two feel like complying, or do I need to break out the handcuffs?” 

He now stands before you both, fully exposed and just as needy. Steve’s lips curl into a smirk as he watches you both look directly at his cock. You speak first, “Depends on the order Captain.” Steve wants to laugh, you can pretend to be as stubborn as you like, but he knows you’re going to jump on his cock at the slightest chance you get. 

Steve pumps himself as he speaks, “Mhm babydoll you just sit and wait, right now our sweet little Bucky is in the spotlight.” Bucky instantly melts and looks up at Steve like he’s god himself. 

Bucky feels Steve run a hand through his hair, and it’s lovely. He fights the urge to already take Steve’s hot length in his mouth. Steve has a certain twinkle in his eyes as he speaks, “I know that mouth of yours can work wonders, our sweet (y/n) here was seeing stars, but I wanna know if that tight little ass of yours can take my cock. What do you think pretty boy?”

Now Bucky is seeing stars. This is too good to be real. And being called pretty boy? Bucky is now undoubtedly Steve’s, forever. Somehow he manages to say yes, and soon enough Steve is making out with him on the couch. 

Steve sits in the middle sloppily kissing Bucky as you suck Steve’s cock. It’s the closest thing to sin personified as someone can get. The three of you work together magically as each of you chase your own high, but driving the others wild in the hunt. 

Bucky revels in the feeling of Steve leaving lovebites all over his neck: marking him as his. His own cock now harder than it’s ever been, and it was damn hard earlier with your lips around it. He is a shaky mess, “Ste-  _ Captain _ please.” 

“Please what?” Steve says as he’s unable to resist the urge of being a complete and utter tease. Payback for earlier no doubt. Sweet, sweet payback. 

“I want to ride your cock.”

“Pretty please I wanna ride your cock, Captain.” Steve corrects. 

Bucky is basically begging as he repeats the words, and he can tell Steve finds it adorable from the shit-eating grin on that appears on his face after he says it. Steve whispers in Bucky’s ear, “Such a good boy for me.” 

_ Fuck, Steve is so good.  _

Before he knows it Bucky is inches above Steve’s cock straddling him as you sit next to Steve, the two of you kissing hungrily. Steve has a fistfull of your hair in his hand while his lips claim yours. Bucky wishes he could take a picture of you both because it deserves to be immortalized. 

“Ready for me pretty boy?” Steve says while you still kiss his chest. Bucky nods, closes his eyes, and finally sinks down onto Steve’s cock. Whimpers leave Bucky’s mouth as he adjusts to the feeling of Steve filling him up. 

It’s beautiful and painful, all Bucky’s ever wanted -besides you- but simultaneously not enough, he feels redeemed and damned all at once. Pretty soon his internal struggle subsides as he decides to focus instead on riding Steve’s cock. 

Bucky’s bouncing up and down now as you and Steve throw him compliment after compliment.  _ Feels good to be filled up huh pretty boy? He looks so good riding your cock Steve. You’re making our babydoll here all nice and wet Buck. Mhm Steve he’s such a good boy.  _ Bucky’s never felt more loved, and seen, in his life. He wants to marry both you and Steve on spot, cock riding and all. 

Before tonight Bucky had never thought that he’d ever be able to feel sexy again, let alone find two people who make him feel like being overweight and being desired aren’t mutually exclusive. And honestly, when you were kissing his belly earlier that was the moment Bucky knew his heart would be forever yours. 

It’s the right amount of love without feeling fetishzied. His body is seen and desired without his body being the main focus. You and Steve pick up on all his little reactions, showing that you really just want  _ him _ to enjoy himself. It’s enough to make him cry, if he weren’t so turned on right now. 

“Mhm what do you think doll? Should I let Bucky take my load?”

“I don’t know Steve...do you think he wants it badly enough?” 

Bucky grins through gritted teeth. You two are relentless together and he’s somehow loving every second of it. Steve’s making damn sure that Bucky knows what happens when he decides to taunt him, and it’s a whole lot of teasing. 

“Fuck you both.” Bucky spits as he continues to move up and down on Steve’s hard length. The three of you are all grinning now like utter madmen. A wild bunch who all love driving the others to the brink in the name of pure ecstasy. 

“Such a bad mouth on a good boy, tisk tisk. But you look so good taking my cock so I’ll still fill you up.” 

Bucky mirrors Steve’s smile before leaning down and bringing his face closer to his. They look at one another so intimately that it almost rattles you. There is just a clear sense of love between them, something so powerful and emotional. Steve takes his lips from yours and moves to kiss Bucky, and you lean back for a moment and admire the view. 

Steve’s breath is shaky, “You ready pretty boy?” It’s evident that strong and relentless Steve is now barely holding on. He’s about to crumble to pieces and lose himself fully to Bucky while you sit and watch the beautiful destruction. 

“Yes Steve.” At first Bucky wants to say Captain, but he feels the moment change. The wind shifts and things become too emotional to ignore. It’s no longer a fight for dominance and obedience, but rather two people coming undone together. 

Bucky feels his own orgasm starting to build inside of himself and looks down to see you now sucking his cock. His eyes widen as you move your head in perfect sync with Steve’s thrusts. It’s like the greatest choreographed dance of all time and it’s about to reach its climax. 

Steve can no longer keep his orgasm at bay. He throws his head back and empties himself inside Bucky. About a thousand obscenities and a mixture of moans leave his mouth as ribbon after ribbon of cum fill Bucky’s ass. Steve seems to lose himself entirely to this otherworldly force of pleasure; like each nerve in his body transcends to some godly fourth dimension of euphoria and he is no longer just some mortal man. 

But Bucky can’t focus on the beauty that is Steve Rogers cumming for long because before he knows it he’s spilling his cum into your beautiful mouth and having his actual soul leave his body and soar up to heaven. _ Now he’s in that fourth dimension with Steve. _ His orgasm shakes through him like an earthquake and he is left a breathless and lovesick mess.

Finally he opens his eyes and sees you swallowing every last drop. His mouth hangs open and he looks to Steve to make sure he’s not the only one who sees this.  _ It’s the ditriest fucking thing and most beautiful he’s ever seen. _ Steve laughs softly while you sit there grinning. 

“Just returning the favor Buck, and you taste just as good as you look too.” 

Bucky moves off of Steve now and watches as Steve moves to kiss your lips. After a few moments Steve says, “Mhm she’s right Buck, you taste as sweet as you look.” Bucky can’t believe this is his actual life right now: having the two sexiest people in the world taste him.  _ It’s what wet dreams are made of.  _

You want to laugh at the adorable look of awe on Bucky’s face right now. He’s shocked by how dirty you and Steve can be as if he wasn’t begging for Steve’s cum a minute ago, it’s cute. Steve looks to Bucky with that dangerous look in his eyes. 

“I think it’s time we both took care of our doll, what do you think Buck?”

You swallow hard at the thought of the both of them doing  _ anything _ to you. It’s always been a secret fantasy of yours but you’d never imagined you’d find two guys perfect enough to fulfill it. Bucky looks to you and then back to Steve: his mind clearly made up. 

“I don't know Steve, do you think she wants it bad enough?” Bucky asks mocking your earlier tone. He’s real proud of himself for it too.  _ Bastard.  _ You roll your eyes in response. It’s not fun to be on this side of things; rather be the teaser instead of the teased.  _ Always better to be the lioness than the gazelle right?  _

Steve, however, loves what side he’s on right now. He gets to tease you, take control, make you nothing but a whimpering and begging mess all for him. The cocky bastard can’t resist, and as much as it annoys you to be at his mercy, you can’t resist either. 

By now you’re sat in the middle of the couch, Steve on one side of you and Bucky on the other. Inbetween a rock and a hard place, if the rock was a sex god and the hard place was a modern day adonis. Steve tilts your chin up towards him as he speaks, his words going right to your aching core. 

“Want us both to fill you up babydoll? Feel both our cocks pumping in and out of you at once? Have me fill that pretty little mouth of yours while Bucky fucks that tight little pussy? I bet you’re already dripping for us.” 

_ You are. _ He knows it, Bucky knows it, you know it. Without a single doubt you are completely at their mercy, your earlier edge long gone as you now surrender and pray for a swift execution. Because there's no way you’re coming out of this alive. After tonight your soul is split in three and two halves are theirs. Your heart forever marked with their handprints, and theirs with yours. 

“Yes” you all but whisper. Steve’s already glowing from your clear submission, being able to make you all hot and bothered fills him with pride. He sits with one leg hanging over the couch and the other knee bent; his cock now on full display. 

He begins to stroke himself, “then let me fill that pretty mouth of yours baby.” His eyes are dark with lust and it fills your stomach with butterflies.  _ He’s wanted this for awhile too. _ You move to get on all fours; leaning down to take him in your mouth. 

As you arch your back you feel Bucky’s hands run down your sides before gripping your hips. He’s kneeling behind you now. His voice is low and husky, “Fuck princess do you look good.” Smirking from his praise you turn your head back to look at him and lock eyes. 

The way he’s looking at you like you’re some otherworldly beauty makes you want him so badly. The love just pours out from him like a bright light. Bucky takes his cock in one hand and runs it up and down your slit. 

You all but pur for him, and he eats it up. “Mhm that’s it princess, you’re soaked for me huh?” Steve moves your head to look at him again, obviously jealous and wanting some attention. He grins mischievously while looking down at you, “Ready to take us both doll?” 

You nod your head yes but that’s not enough.  _ Steve wants to hear you say it.  _ While looking him direclty in the eyes you say, “Please..fill me up...fuck I want you both so badly.” Like fuel to a fire your words only make his mischievous expression grow. 

His voice is almost a growl, “such a good girl Buck, let's give ‘er what she wants.” With that you finally feel Bucky enter inside of you and Steve lean forward to put his cock in your mouth. In one fluid motion you’re filled to the brim.  _ You love it. _

Steve pushes you hair out of your face as his cock disappears inside your mouth.  _ He wants to get a good view. _ You moan around him as you feel Bucky thrusting in and out of you. Bucky can’t believe how sinful this whole thing is, “Fuck Steve you can hear how wet she is.” If your mouth wasn’t full you giggle. 

“Such a good girl” Steve repeats while unable to take his eyes off of you. Holding his gaze makes everything so much hotter. It means you're not all afraid to admit how dirty this is, how bad you’re all being, that your desires can be so filthy. It’s enough to make you dizzy with desire. 

By grabbing a fistfull of your hair Bucky pulls your head off of Steve’s cock. He’s more demanding now, “That’s it princess keep squeezing me tight with that pretty pink pussy.” Who would’ve thought someone as bashful as Buck had a mouth on him like that? 

From the look on his face you can tell Steve’s still enjoying himself, even if you’re not currently sucking his cock like a lollipop at the moment. Given the fact that Bucky is now pounding into you relentlessly, you’re just as happy as Steve. Moan after moan leaves your lips as you try to handle the pleasure. There’s so much happening at once it’s almost overwhelming. Steve takes a moment to drag down your bottom lip with his thumb, “You’re an angel, doll.” It’s somehow sweet and filthy all at the same time. 

You’re eager to have him in your mouth again. Especially given the fact that he’s such a beautiful lover. Leaning forward you take him in your mouth again, almost forgetting how wonderful the feeling of being so full is. 

Steve moves to match Bucky’s thrusts, reading your mind and knowing that you’re seconds from falling apart.  _ It’s hard to hold on when you have two beautiful men inside you at the same time.  _ He looks to Bucky, “You close pretty boy?” As enchanted with you as Bucky currently is, he’s still absolutely weak in the knees when Steve calls him that. 

Bucky speaks in between thrusts, “She’s so tight -fuck- I’m almost there.” Part of you wants to close your eyes and focus on the pleasure, but the other part of you can’t help but suck Steve off faster. You’ve dreamed about this fantasy for so long that you don’t wanna waste a single second of it. 

Steve’s breath is uneven now as he gets closer to his own orgasm, “Can we cum inside you babydoll?” The fact that he even asks is enough to make you say yes, but since you’re on the pill and completely into the thought of them cumming inside of you, you take your mouth off his cock and say yes. 

Bucky thrusts deeper inside of you, “Ready to cum inside our princess Steve? Fill her up nice and good?” You want to cum just from hearing Bucky talk like this. Each word undoubtedly drives you closer and closer to your own release. 

Steve is seconds from orgasm as he answers, “Fuck, I wanna cum down that pretty throat (y/n).”  _ God do you want that too. _ Want to be filled completely by them and with them, the ultimate sign that you’re forever theirs and only theirs. 

A few more thrusts, and sinful promises, and both men are spilling their loads inside of you.  _ They cum hard and fast. _ Pure ecstasy coursing through their veins like lightning. It’s all so much that it sends you off into your own climax. 

You feel like a lone bystander amidst a tsunami of pleasure; wave after wave crashing against you until all you can do is close your eyes and give way to the storm. It’s a euphoria so strong that you’re seeing stars, and the only thing tethering you to this planet is calling out their names.  _ It’s unlike anything you’ve ever felt before.  _

As the three of you finally come down from your highs you’re all breathless and smiling like fools. Steve, of course, is the first to say something. His chest rises and falls as he speaks, “Fuck you two are incredible.” By now you’re leaning against Bucky’s chest with his arms lazily draped around you, a throw blanket the only thing saving you from the cool night air. 

“You’re not too bad yourself” Bucky muses. Both men share a knowing glance that makes you smile. Steve turns his attention to you, “And what about you doll, any complaints?” You roll your eyes at him, but you’re still smiling.  _ It’s impossible to stay mad at Steve Rogers.  _

Steve, ever the smug bastard, just wants to hear you say how great the sex was. He’s sat across from you grinning like a sly fox. You turn your gaze towards him and tease, “Would’ve been better if you brought out the handcuffs.” 

He bites his bottom lip and lets out a small laugh. There’s still mischief in his eyes as he speaks, “Mhm I guess I just have to bring them next time….” You want to act as if he’s bold to assume there’s going to be a next time but you all know there’s gonna be. Three people can’t fit together so well and then never see eachother again, that would be a slap in the face of the universe or like denying destiny. 

You feel Bucky’s chest vibrate as he begins to laugh behind you, “Well can next time please be indoors because I’m freezing here.” The reality of the situation begins to sink in and for a moment you can’t believe you just had a threesome on your building rooftop. 

You begin to laugh yourself, “Only you could convince us to all fuck here Steve..only you.” One of Steve’s greatest talents is convincing you to somehow do something you’d never normally do. Maybe it’s the glimmer in his ocean blue eyes or the way his voice sounds like honey, but whatever it is he’s just got it.  _ You know?  _

He begins to get dressed, much to his own dismay, “It takes three to tango...in our case.” As comfortable as both are, you and Bucky begin to search for your clothes as well. Bucky raises an eyebrow, “So we’re all just supposed to return to the party like nothing happened?” He’s asking what you’re too afraid to ask; did I just fall in love for no reason or are we all something? 

“I can walk in holding your underwear if you like Buck.” 

“Steve” you warn. As much as you love his teasing, and evidently you do, you want answers too. Bucky’s happy to have your support, because now it’s two against one. Steve shakes his head and lets out a small chuckle. 

“I figured I’d take you both out to dinner before letting everyone know we’re all dating, but if you two wanna jump right into it we-” Simultanously both you and Bucky tell Steve to fuck off, of course as lovingly as one can. There’s your answer. Suddenly you’re in the mood to joke around again, “Normally you’re supposed to take us out to dinner before having sex but I guess that ship has sailed.” 

You can tell that Bucky’s just as relieved as you are. He turns to you with a grin, “Mhm you know what princess? I think I know the perfect spot.” You mirror his mischievous grin and wonder what he has in store. Butterflies dance in your stomach as you think about your future adventures with these two..it’s only day one and you can all count outdoor, rooftop sex off your bucket-lists. 

Steve slides into the booth and sits across from you and Bucky. Somehow Bucky sweet talked you both into going to Mels, Bucky's version of fine dining. As Steve looks at you both right now though, he can’t complain. The both of you look like newlyweds; whispering into each others ears, Bucky’s arm around you, giggling and laughing with one another. If he wasn’t so goddamn in love with you both he’d wanna puke. 

He licks his lips, “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?” He watches as you lean forward and take a sip of your drink, eyeing him the entire time.  _ Since when did you become so effortlessly seductive?You’re giving Nat a run for her money.  _ Playfully you tease, “Afraid Bucky and I are sharing all your dirty little secrets?” Steve scoffs. 

He keeps things light and playful, “I’m an open book sweetheart.” Besides, if Steve had any dirty little secrets he’d tell you and Bucky in a heartbeat because all too often dirty little secrets are just dirty fantasies you keep to yourself. And after tonight, why would he keep anything like that to himself?  _ He knows how fun it is to share.  _

Bucky begins to grin, “Steve’s just jealous he can’t fit on this side of the booth with us. He feels left out, poor boy.” He’s not wrong, Steve would love nothing more than to be in between you two right now especially with Bucky being so cocky, but he’s trying to behave himself. 

Before Steve can reply Betty’s at the table with the food. She’s happy to see Bucky so happy, normally he’s here after a long shift and a shell of a man. She places down the plates with a small thud, “Here you go Sarg, nice to see you’re in good hands tonight.” 

Her words aren’t lost on the three of you, and it makes you giggle like teenagers. Steve moves to take a bite of his burger, “If only she’d seen us earlier…” Now that has you and Bucky laughing so hard you almost spit out your milkshakes. 

Soon enough you all fall back into your familiar rhythm; lingering touches, words laced with double meanings, and three people all falling hard and fast in love without fully knowing it. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
